Conversaciones entre chicas
by Ariadna
Summary: Sora, Hikari y Mimi se quedan a dormir en casa de Miyako después de una fiesta... y deciden contarse todas las historias amororsas de sus vida que nunca habían quedado aclaradas... --> MUCHAS parejas!!


****

CONVERSACIONES ENTRE CHICAS.

Historias del primer amor, y el segundo, y el tercero…

Por: Ariadna

Eran vacaciones de verano. Los niños elegidos habían salvado al mundo hace cuatro años y siete meses atrás y ahora disfrutaban de la paz y la compañía de sus digimons, a los cuales podían ver a diario gracias a que la puerta del Mundo Digital había quedado abierta para siempre.

Y es día era día de fiesta. Hace una semana atrás Tachikawa Mimi había venido de visita para celebrar con los demás, como todos los años, el aniversario del primero de Agosto, pero ella ya debía volver a su hogar en Estado Unidos, por eso, la última noche sus amigos le habían organizado una fiesta de despedida en su honor, a ella y a Palmon. La fiesta se realizaba en casa de Inoue Miyako, quien tuvo que tomarse el tiempo convencer a sus padres de aceptar, y fue feliz al enterarse que sus dos hermanos mayores no iban a estar a causa de otra fiesta, a la que asistirían junto con Motomiya Jun y Kido Shuu, así no tendría que preocuparse de que ninguno se metiera en asuntos que no le incumbían.

Todos la estaban pasando muy bien, cuando ya a la madrugada, el señor y la señora Inoue decidieron que era tarde y mandaron a todos para su casa.

A todos, salvo a las chicas, quienes fueron invitadas a quedarse a dormir.

-¿dónde está tu hermana, Miyako? – preguntó Hikari al volver de su ida al baño, ya vestida con su ropa de dormir, al darse cuenta que la susodicha no estaba en el cuarto de su amiga.

-fue a hablar por teléfono. – contestó Miyako. – no creo que vuelva en un buen rato… de seguro está hablando con alguna de sus amigas.

Sora estaba acomodando una almohada sobre el futon que le había prestado la familia Inoue para pasar la noche cuando Mimi decide salir de la pieza pasando por sobre ella.

-¡Mimi!

-lo siento… - ésta siguió su camino, cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de sí. Unos minutos después volvió sonriendo. – si, Chizuru está conversando con una amiga, le está contando sobre la mordida que le dejó marcada Taichi esta noche…

-¿Taichi la mordió? – Hikari cerró los ojos. – argh, no necesitaba conocer las maneras que tiene mi hermano de expresar su afecto con las chicas…

-no es una habilidad nueva. – acotó Sora, reacomodando su almohada luego de que Mimi pasara sobre ella por segunda vez. – aunque tal vez haya mejorado…

-¿a que te refieres? – interrogó Mimi, a la vez sorprendida y sonriendo a la vez. - ¿acaso…? ¡Jamás me contaste que había pasado algo entre Taichi y tú!

-yo tampoco sabía… - agregó Piyomon, que estaba junto a Tailmon y Palmon sobre la única cama de la habitación. - ¿y como es que la mordió? ¿Así demuestran afecto los humanos? Pensé que era uniendo sus labios solamente… 

-¡ni creas! – Palmon comentó, riendo. – los humanos se tocan en cualquier parte… una vez vi a Mimi y Yam… ¡ghrmp!

La compañera humana de la planta le cubrió la gran boca con su mano ayudaba del resto de su brazo.

-¡shhh! – trató de hacerla callar.

La Tachikawa miró a sus otras amigas humanas con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella sólo le había contado a Miyako sobre ese asunto, no quería que Sora y menos Hikari se enteraran de ello.

-no te pongas tan nerviosa, Mimi. – dijo simplemente la hermana de Taichi. - ¿realmente creías que no nos enteraríamos de lo que hiciste con Yama cuando fue a visitarte a Estados Unidos?

-eh… ¿sí? – dirigió su mirada a la chica de cabello morado.

-¡yo no les dije nada! – se defendió ella. - ¡se enteraron por su cuenta!

-a mi personalmente me dio mucha risa cuando Takeru me lo contó… - Sora no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente. – aunque Hikari si se enojó…

-sólo porque lo oí de voz de Takeru, - explicó la chica, cruzándose de brazos, algo sonrojada. - él lo tomaba como algo de lo más gracioso…

-siento no haberles dicho nada personalmente. – Mimi juntó las palmas de sus manos pidiendo una disculpa a sus compañeras. – pero es que me daba mucha vergüenza…

-más vergüenza le debe dar a Yamato hablar del tema, la verdad… - replicó Miyako, tratando de alivianar la supuesta tensión y así que Mimi se sintiera mejor. – mira que decirle que no en último momento, Mimi…

-¿qué? ¿Creías que debería haberle dicho que sí?

-¡claro que no! – ahora Miyako se había sonrojado, no se sabe si de rabia o si es que se imaginó la escena en su cabeza.

-al final no pasó nada. – dijo Sora. - Y eso es lo que importa.

-pero a mi no me quedó claro… - Piyomon volvió a hablar.

-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, Piyo. – Tailmon la interrumpió. – necesitamos descansar para poder pasar otro día aquí sin problemas. – agregó, y le guiñó un ojo a las chicas humanas. – buenas noches.

-buenas noches. – respondieron las muchachas al unísono.

-¿pero donde fue Hakwmon? – Palmon parecía ya tener sueño, pero le intrigaba saber el paradero de su amigo. - ¿no dormirá con nosotras?

-decidió pasar la noche en casa de Iori y Armadimon. – explicó Mimi. – ahora duérmanse, ¿ok?

-ok, hasta mañana.

-hasta mañana.

Miyako y las demás esperaron un poco más antes de volver a su conversación. Querían estar seguras de que sus compañeras digimons no las oyeran. No porque querían esconder lo que dirían, sino porque tanto Palmon como Piyomon hacían demasiadas preguntas y entrar a explicar ciertos temas era muy complicado y agotador a esas horas de la noche.

-entonces… - finalmente Mimi habló. - ¿cuándo me ibas a contar que lo tuyo con Taichi, Sora?

-no fue una gran cosa, Mimi. – Sora trató de bajarle perfil al asunto. – fue hace tiempo y ahora tengo novio, ¿sabes?

-pues en ese tiempo también tenías novio.– la menor de los Inoue habló de manera seria a su senpai. – esa fue la razón de su rompimiento, ¿no?

-¿tu sabías? – Sora suspiró algo deprimida. – no fue mi intención causarle dolor a Koushirou, aunque esa no fue la razón por la cual rompimos, Miyako.

-¿ah, no?

-¡claro que no! – respondió Hikari por Sora. – pero eso no nos incumbe, así que deberíamos pasar a otro tema…

-demasiados secretos… - murmuró Mimi. - ¡no se vale! ¿Cómo podemos considerarnos mejores amigas si ninguna dice toda la verdad?

-yo te digo toda la verdad. – se defendió Miyako.

-si, pero apuesto que hay un montón de cosas que ni Sora ni Hikari saben de ti aún.

-¿ah, sí? – a Hikari le entró curiosidad. - ¿cómo qué?

-como que el primer amor de Miya fue Iori.

-¿¿en serio?? – Sora y Hikari miraron como la Inoue se sonrojaba y sonrieron. – sabíamos que te gustaron muchos chicos cuando eras más pequeña, pero Iori…

-tenía seis años, ¿ok? – replicó la chica, a modo de defensa. – e Iori tenía tres, y era el niño más adorable que jamás hubiesen conocido, con sus grandes ojos verdes y brillantes y esa sonrisa tímida…

-ay, pareciera que aún tuvieses sentimientos por él, Miya… - Mimi comentó, mirándola con algo de picardía.

-¡no es eso!. – la muchacha de lentes se puso de pie y fue por un álbum de fotos que tenía sobre uno de sus muebles, y luego se sentó a lado de Mimi, para mostrarle las fotografías. - ¿ves? ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme Iori?

Las otras dos compañeras elegidas se acercaron también para mirar las fotos. En la mayoría de ellas aparecía un pequeño niño de ojos grandes en brazos o siendo abrazado por una chica un poco mayor, de largo cabello morado tomado en dos colitas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡KAWAII!!!!! – exclamaron las tres a la vez.

-¡Iori es muy lindo! – agregó la hermana de Taichi. – ay, si no fuera porque tengo novio…

-no llegarías muy lejos de todas formas. – Miyako replicó, suspirando profundo.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué no? – la Yagami se desilusionó un poco. – Iori ya creció, de seguro ya habrá despertado su interés sexual hacía el sexo opues…

-interés sexual sí. – explicó su amiga. – pero no por el sexo opuesto… 

-bromeas, ¿verdad? – Hikari emitió una risa nerviosa hasta que vio la cara seria de la chica con la que hablaba. – no, no bromeas… ¡rayos, no de nuevo!

-¿cómo 'no de nuevo'? – Mimi no entendió.

Sora rió y Hikari le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de decidirse responderle a compañera de Palmon.

-supongo que oíste que estuve saliendo por un tiempo con Jou hace un año atrás, ¿no? bueno pues… - dudó por un momento, ruborizada. – la razón por la que terminamos… - volvió a dudar.

El silencio hizo entender todo a la Tachikawa.

-¡no! 

-si… 

-¿pero en serio? – Mimi no lo podía creer. - ¿hablas en serio?

-si… muy en serio. – Hikari lanzó un respingo. - Jou es gay. Él mismo me lo dijo.

-y Koushirou también. – Sora agregó, como tratando de aclarar un punto, puesto que se giró a mirar a Miyako mientras hablaba. – esa fue la razón por la que rompimos, lo que pasó entre Taichi y yo fue la misma noche en que Koushirou me contó todo, estaba enojada, y frustrada, y aproveché que Taichi tenía ganas de pasar un buen rato para desahogarme, eso fue todo.

La Inoue se mantuvo en silencio, viendo que Sora aún parecía dolida al respecto. Mimi en cambio no se podía mantener tranquila con tanta información a la vez.

-¿usaste a Taichi para olvidar a Koushirou? Eso es… ¡malévolo! – exclamó, exaltada. – jamás pensé que tú serías capaz de hacer eso, Sora…

-fue hace un año y ya me disculpé con Taichi, es algo que no dejaré que ocurra de nuevo. – dijo Sora, seriamente. – ya me he arrepentido bastante por eso.

-no, es que no entiendes mi punto… - Mimi se notaba preocupada. – Taichi te amaba… realmente te amaba, desde que tenían once años, Sora, desde que Datamon te secuestró y Taichi lloró porque creía que era su culpa, ¡desde ese entonces! ¿Cómo se habrá sentido él si es que creyó por una noche que tú lo correspondías y luego al día siguiente le dices que todo fue un error? 

Las dos chicas menores aguantaron la respiración, incluso Hikari jamás se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos de su hermano al respecto. Siempre había apoyado a Sora porque ella pasó por una situación parecida cuando Jou cortó con ella, pero lo que decía Mimi era cierto, ¿cómo se habrá sentido Taichi?

-no te enojes conmigo, Mimi. – Sora respondió con la misma seriedad de antes, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. – jamás hubiese pasado nada con Taichi si sabía que me amaba de la manera en que tú describes, no fui TAN irracional. Sé que yo le gustaba a Taichi cuando éramos menores, pero eso terminó el día en que él me vino a preguntar a mí por consejos amorosos.

La visitante de Estados Unidos retrocedió, sorprendida.

-¿dejó de amarte?

-hace mucho tiempo.

-¿estás segura? 

-¿crees que Chizuru estaría hablando por teléfono ahora, contándole a una amiga sobre la mordida que le dio Taichi esta noche, si no fuera así?

El grupo volvió a respirar tranquilo. ¡Era cierto! Taichi y Chizuru llevaban ya meses saliendo oficialmente como novios, desde el pasado catorce de marzo, 'el día blanco', cuando el hermano de Hikari le regaló malvaviscos a la hermana de Miyako.

-pero lo tuyo con Taichi fue antes…

-y otras chica vinieron antes también, Mimi, en serio no te preocupes, para cuando pasé la noche con Taichi, sólo éramos buenos amigos. – Sora sintió rubor en sus mejillas. – lo que no lo hace menos vergonzoso, pero de todas formas, es menos terrible.

-¿por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema? – sugirió la menor del grupo. – si nos ponemos a hablar de relaciones y amor creo que tendremos para rato…

-no, así está bien, Hikari. – la Takenouchi detuvo a la chica de desviar el tema. – es bueno hablar de estas cosas de vez en cuando… además, tengo una duda, ¿cómo es que tú, Mimi, sabías de los sentimientos de Taichi?

Ahora fue el turno de la Tachikawa de ruborizarse, antes de replicar miró a Miyako y luego volvió su vista a las otras dos muchachas.

-me enteré de eso porque el mismo Taichi me lo dijo, unos días antes del asunto de la pirámide y Datamon… ambos estabamos despiertos una noche y él me contó.

-esa no fue la versión que me contaste a mí, Mimi… - Miyako sonrió, era la venganza por haber revelado a Iori como su primer amor. – me dijiste que tú te acercaste a él porque…

-ok, ok. – la compañera de Palmon entendió que tendría que explicar TODO lo ocurrido. – la verdad es que esa noche estuve despierta hasta que le tocara turno de vigilar a Taichi para decirle… para decirle que me gustaba.

-¿te gustaba mi hermano? – Hikari abrió los ojos como platos. – vaya, eso es… extraño, considerando la situación…

-no fue el primer chico que me gustó, ni tampoco fue el último, así que no es para tanto. – Mimi se cruzó de brazos, aún algo roja por su confesión.

-¿entonces cual fue tu primer amor, Mimi? – interrogó Sora.

Ante la pregunta, la menor de los Inoue se echó a reír. Claramente sabía la respuesta, y no pudo esperar a que la otra chica respondiera antes de soltar unas carcajadas al respecto.

-¡no te rías, Miyako! – la retó la interrogada. – mi primer amor fue mi papá.

Silencio.

-¿…tu papá? – Sora creyó haber oído mal.

Miyako seguía riendo. Hikari esperaba que Mimi dijera algo más antes de poder reaccionar de alguna manera.

La Taichikawa parecía haber hecho un puchero y seguía cruzada de brazos.

-si, mi papá. ¿Y qué? Siempre fui su princesa. Hay muchas niñas cuando son pequeñas piensas en casarse con sus papás al crecer, ¿saben?

-si, claro Mimi, tienes razón. – la compañera de Piyomon prefirió no decir más al respecto y por respeto a su amiga se aguantó la risa.

-¿y cual fue TÚ primer amor, Sora? – preguntó Mimi de vuelta.

-Taichi. – respondió rápidamente. - Al igual que con Miyako e Iori, fue un amor de niños, claro que Taichi me gustaba no porque fuera adorable (ya que nunca lo fue realmente), sino porque le gustaban las mismas cosas que a mí, jugaba a la pelota conmigo, comíamos de los mismos dulces, éramos los mejores amigos… - suspiró, nostálgica. - como dije, amor de niños. Tal vez si mi amor por él hubiese durado más tiempo, o si él se hubiese fijado en mi antes, nuestra relación sería completamente distinta ahora… pero la verdad, que apenas nuestra aventura en el Mundo Digital empezó, me comencé a fijar en… Jou… 

-¿¿Jou?? – la menor de los Yagami repitió, casi saltando. - ¿MI Jou?

-eh, pues sí…

-espera un poco. – Mimi se giró a Hikari. - ¿TÚ Jou? ¿Y qué te da ese derecho?

-fui su novia por cuatro meses. – la hermana de Taichi contestó con cierto aire de superioridad. - eso es más derecho de lo que la amistad de cualquiera de ustedes tiene con él les puede dar.

-novia a la que dejó porque se dio cuenta que le gustan los hombres, eso no te ayuda mucho… - insistió la Taichikawa. – además, no fuiste la única que fue su novia…

Ahora la saltó de su lugar fue Miyako.

-¿fuiste su novia? ¿Cuándo? ¡Eso no me lo habías contado!

-¡Jou tampoco no me lo contó! – agregó Hikari, también sorprendida.

-porque sólo duramos una semana. – la visitante de Estados Unidos se encogió de hombros. – fue en el Mundo Digital, cuando estuvimos viajando solos. Me sentía muy mal y él era el único que parecía entender mi punto de vista en ese entonces. Me dijo que me quería y a mí me pareció muy tierno. Fuimos novios durante el viaje, hasta que, cuando regresamos a casa, decidimos que era mejor dejar las cosas en nada por el momento porque éramos muy pequeños, que cuando creciéramos un poco tal vez lo intentaríamos de nuevo, pero eso nunca ocurrió, y ahora es imposible, ¿ne?

-que curioso… - la Takenouchi comentó, interrumpiendo. – Jou me comenzó a gustar desde el principio del viaje, siempre se dedicaba a cuidarnos y trataba de mantenernos a salvo, siempre estaba preocupado por todos… pero él dejó de gustarme precisamente en el momento en que decidió quedarse contigo en vez de seguir peleando conmigo. Me di cuenta que quizás te quería más a ti que a mi, o que al menos, tú lo necesitabas más que yo… 

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre las chicas. Mimi y Sora se sonrieron mutuamente, y las cuatro decidieron terminar de acomodar sus futones antes de seguir conversando. Una vez listas y reacomodadas, tres pares de ojos se posaron en la menos del grupo.

-¿qué?

-aún no nos has dicho quien fue TÚ primer amor, Hikari. – le recordó Miyako.

-ah… - la chica cerró los ojos por un segundo, pensando en cómo explicar claramente lo que quería decir. – sé que puede que me miren extraño, pero tal vez después de conocer al primer amor de Mimi no suene tan raro… mi primer amor fue… mi hermano. – las demás chicas parecían estar a punto de hablar, como tratando de aclarar lo que Hikari había dicho, porque no la habían escuchado bien. – si, fue Taichi. La misma sensación de protección que sintieron Sora y Mimi por Jou cuando tenían diez y once yo la sentí por Taichi desde que tenía dos años, y estoy segura de que se volvió verdadero amor a los cuatro. Siempre tuvimos una relación extremadamente cercana… el amor que sentía por él no lo dejé de sentir hasta varios años después… cuando comencé a tener más contacto con otros chicos, en especifico, con Takeru y Koushirou…

Como Hikari lo esperaba, la hija única de los Takenouchi saltó de su lugar al oír los nombres que acababa de mencionar.

-¿Takeru y Koushirou? – repitió. - ¿MI…?

-si, sé lo que vas a decir, Sora. – la detuvo la compañera de Tailmon. – pero tienes que entender que ambos demostraron tanta preocupación por mí durante la aventura, y eran los primeros chicos con los cuales me llevaba tan bien además de mi hermano, que no pude evitar sentir algo especial por ellos desde entonces… hasta ahora. Debo reconocer que aún siento algo especial por los dos…

-¡¿los dos?! – Sora aún no estaba contenta con la respuesta.

-si, por los dos. ¿O me vas a decir que no sientes nada especial por Jou? ¿O Taichi?… ¿¿O Yamato?? 

La jugadora de tenis se echó para atrás, muy sonrojada y algo incómoda. Mimi decidió ese preciso momento para interrumpir.

-hey, ¿pero quien no ha tenido sentimientos por el gran Ishida Yamato? 

Eso tomó a Hikari por sorpresa.

-¿cómo?

-ok, es cierto que tuve un encuentro del primer tipo con Yama hace no tanto tiempo atrás y que de eso salimos mal, pero… - la muchacha levantó el dedo índice para hacer claro su punto. – es bien sabido que cuando íbamos en Primaria Yama era el chico más comentado y deseado de la escuela. A mí me gustaba mucho antes del viaje al Mundo Digital.

-¿comentado y deseado? Vaya manera de decir que es popular… - Miyako comentó. – aunque claro, no sólo fue popular en Primaria, apenas entró a Secundaria y se formó la banda en la que está ahora ganó unos cuantos miles de fans más… y algunos fans bastante locos, como la hermana de Daisuke.

-es verdad, - aceptó Hikari. – supongo que es el precio de la fama… menos mal que Jun ahora tiene una relación estable con Shuu, no creo que nadie haya podido soportarla por más tiempo de no ser así…

-¿saben? – la menor de los Inoue pareció recordar algo. – el otro día escuché una conversación entre Momoe y Jun, en la que Jun comentaba que Shuu había comenzado a mencionar la palabra 'matrimonio' en una de sus citas, ¿qué les parece? Mi hermana no se lo podía creer…

-¿en serio? wow… un matrimonio… - murmuró Sora. – eso es algo muy grande… ¿pero no están muy jóvenes aún?

-dicen que no hay edad para al amor… - acotó Hikari.

-pero si para el matrimonio. – replicó la Takenouchi. – no sé, hay que estar demasiado seguro de lo que quieres para eso…

-¿es que no crees tener la suficiente seguridad ahora con tu novio, Sora? – comentó Mimi.

-¿después de lo ocurrido con Koushirou? – negó con su cabeza.

-entiendo el punto de vista de Sora, más que más, mi historia con Jou es casi la misma… 

-nunca entendí como las dos parejas se formaron, la verdad. – Miyako no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad para preguntar. - ¿cómo es que tú terminaron siendo novias de esos dos? Bueno, no sé mucho sobre donde estaba situada Sora antes de salir con Koushirou, pero tú, Hikari, tú tenías a Daisuke y Ken tras de ti en ese momento, ¿por qué decidiste salir con Jou entonces?

-no fue tan así, Miya, el cariño que sintió Daisuke por mi se fue tan rápido como llegó, de un día para otro… solo que después siguió fingiendo… y las razones… - se tomó su tiempo para continuar, lanzando un respingo. – la situación fue bastante estúpida pero… ay, no puedo decirlo. – se golpeó levemente la cabeza. – baka, ¡no deberías hablar tanto!

-¿a que te refieres? 

Hikari miró a sus tres amigas con algo de culpa. Suspiró.

-sé que no les parecerá la gran cosa porque ya hemos dicho de todo esta noche, pero por favor no le digan nada a nadie al respecto, ¿sí? Daisuke me hizo prometer que jamás se lo comentaría a nadie.

-¡prometido! – la Inoue exclamó. - ¡pero dinos ya!

-…a Daisuke le empezó a gustar Takeru.

-¡¿Takeru?! – Sora dio un sobresalto. - estás bromeando, ¿no?

-para nada. 

-dios mío…

-¿entonces Daisuke es gay? – preguntó la Tachikawa.

-no, creo que es Bi, porque no pasó nada de tiempo y me dijo que le gustaba Miyako…

-¿qué? ¿¿Yo??

-pero luego de eso dijo que le gustaba Ken. – Hikari agitó su cabeza. – nunca se decidía… ahora, sinceramente, no sé quien le gusta, ni quiero enterarme tampoco… - agregó. - ¡es tan terriblemente celoso! Me causaba dolor de cabeza, en serio.

-vaya, eso es algo nuevo… - Miyako sonrió. – se siente bien saber que hay más chicos allá afuera a los cuales les gusto.

-¿ah, sí? – el tono de voz de Mimi en esa pregunta no era el común.

-si, pero sólo porque cuando era más chica no me sentía muy feliz conmigo misma, sólo cuando me enteré de que Takeru andaba tras mío me alegré, incluso si no pudimos pasar de la primera cita…

-Takeru aún comenta eso con mucha risa. – Sora acotó, aunque a ella personalmente no le hacía tanta gracia.

-es raro como tantos chicos me gustaron de pequeña y los únicos dos por los que no mostré interés especial fueron los que querían algo conmigo. – la compañera de Hawkmon parecía estar muy feliz con el asunto.

-no digas eso, Miya. – replicó Hikari. – porque aunque es cierto que no salí con Ken por respeto a ti, porque a ti te gustaba en ese tiempo, no mucho después me enteré que él también andaba detrás de ti…

-¿¿de verdad?? ¡wow! – Miyako parecía estar aún más feliz, aunque cuando miró de reojo a Mimi trató de bajarle un poco el perfil al asunto. – eh, bueno, Ken hace bonita pareja con Nuriko ahora, de todas maneras, digo.

-si claro… - la compañera de Palmon parecía haber perdido su humor.

-pero lo que iba a contar en un comienzo… - la Yagami prefirió volver a tema original. – hace un año atrás Jou y yo fuimos novios luego de un corto tiempo de coqueteo… siempre me sorprendió cómo fue capaz de corresponderme tan rápido… a mí me comenzó a gustar por ninguna razón en especifico, tal vez fue su inteligencia, o quizás porque era de lo pocos, junto a Yamato, que no me veía como a alguien indefenso, o como a una niña pequeña, él siempre dijo que le gustaba mi madurez… como sea, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos porque ambos fuimos voluntarios en el hospital de su papá, un día lo invité a salir y luego él me invitó a mi y una cita más tarde, éramos novios. 

-que lindo… - comentó Mimi. – más o menos así fue cuando nosotros nos hicimos novios. Claro que no hubo citas para eso, no teníamos a donde ir, y fue él el que me dijo que le gustaba primero, no yo a él… y además…

-fue bastante distinto, lo sé. – Hikari fue cortante. – cuatro meses después, en una cita, Jou me dijo que se había tratado de engañar a si mismo, que inconscientemente trataba de evitar la realidad y que por eso había aceptado salir conmigo la primera vez, y que siguió con el cuento por no saber como salirse y que se disculpaba, pero que no podía seguir haciendo eso, por su bien y por el mío, y que se aceptaría como era realmente…

-… ¿gay? – intuyó Miyako, débilmente, viendo como la Yagami no era feliz por el asunto.

-si, gay.

Hubo otro rato de silencio, todas esperando que a Hikari se le pasara el enojo.

-ustedes ya saben que mi historia con Koushirou es parecida… - comenzó a contar Sora. – 'chico sale con chica, chico y chica se hacen novios, chico llega un día y termina con chica porque es gay'. – resumió, de manera casi didáctica. – Koushirou y yo siempre fuimos cercanos, aunque no lo pareciera, él hacía cosas por mí que nadie más hacía, como ir a todos mis partidos de tenis, o ayudarme en la escuela de Ikebana de mi mamá… (geeh, sabía que su gusto por las flores era extraño, ahora sé porqué…), estuvimos mucho más tiempo que Hikari y Jou coqueteando, y fue él quien me invitó a salir… duramos casi dos años de noviazgo… no éramos la pareja perfecta y no teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero nos queríamos, y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no? – dio un largo suspiro. – luego de cumplir un año las cosas comenzaron a ir mal… intentamos mejorar nuestro comportamiento pero era algo que nos superaba… Koushirou decía que estaba pasando por un mal momento, que se le pasaría, yo lo dejé, pensé que no necesitaba ayuda, pero… fui una tonta.

-Sora, no creo…

-si, Mimi, fui una tonta. Tu no estuviste aquí, no viste como interactuabamos los dos, debí darme cuenta antes de cómo íbamos a terminar, pero seguía negándomelo una y otra vez, hasta que Koushirou explotó y me gritó que ya no podía quererme de la misma forma, que su manera de pensar era otra, que le gustaban más los hombres. Y yo fui lo suficientemente tonta como para no entenderle, decirle un montón de estupideces e ir a acostarme con Taichi ese mismo día.

-… lo siento mucho, Sora. – dijo Hikari, cuando su amiga terminó su relato, con la cabeza baja.

-¿uh? ¿De qué te estás disculpando? – la chica parecía aliviada de que sus amigas no se hubiesen quedado calladas por el tema, pero no entendió a la Yagami.

-siento siempre estar comparando mi relación con la tuya, Sora, lo que tú tuviste con Koushirou fue mucho más profundo y delicado que lo mío con Jou.

-no tienes que disculparte de nada, Hikari. Más que más, en parte fue nuestra culpa que Jou y tú terminaran también… o más bien, culpa de Koushirou…

-¿huh? – Mimi afinó su oído. - ¿a que se refieren con eso? ¿Es que a Jou le gustaba Koushirou o qué?

-no, pero el valor que demostró Koushirou aceptando su homosexualidad llevó a Jou a aceptar la suya. – explicó Hikari. – aunque tengo la impresión que hoy en la fiesta estaban más cerca de lo normal…

-si, estuvieron besándose en el cuarto de mi hermano. – contó Miyako, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿¿besándose?? – los ojos se posaron en la susodicha que había hablado. - ¿¿y es que no tenías pensado decirnos antes??

-estaba ocupada en otra cosa en ese momento, - miró a Mimi. - y luego no hubo tiempo, ustedes estaban con sus novios también, si es que se acuerdan. 

-si… qué vueltas da la vida, ¿no? Si ahora Ko' y Jou comienzan a salir… - la Tachikawa rió. - ¡se formaría otra pareja en el grupo!

-lo que me parece increíble es que sigamos siendo todos amigos después de todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado estos últimos años, - la Yagami comentó, y su mirada se dirigió a las tres figuras que dormían sobre la cama. – yo creo que los Digimon han ayudado… si Tailmon no me hubiese hecho entrar en razón, jamás hubiese perdonado a Jou…

-si, claro, pero ella razonó por conveniencia. – la Inoue rió un poco. – digo, si la relación entre tú y Jou no mejoraba, ella no iba a poder seguir viendo a Gomamon tranquila…

-¿cómo rayos se formó ESA pareja? – cuestionó Mimi. - ¿un gato y una especie de foca?

-no me miren a mí, que realmente no lo sé. – respondió la hermana de Taichi, encogiéndose de hombros. – aunque es cierto que es un par muy raro…

-si, ellos si son un par que tiene poco en común… no como Tento y Wormmon. – acotó Sora. – al menos ellos dos son insectos…

-y Piyomon y Hawkmon, - Miyako agregó. – los dos son aves…

-si, pero ellos ya no salen, ¿no? – replicó Hikari.

-no, pero estabamos mencionado parejas más normales, ¿no es así? Ellos me parecían de lo más normal juntos, encajaban muy bien. – la chica miró hacia Sora. – nunca supe la razón por la que dejaron de ser… novios, o como fuera que se consideraban… Hakwmon no me quiso decir…

-estaban demasiado obsesionados con nosotras para querer y cuidar de otro ser. – la Takenouchi dio un suspiro resignado. – eso es lo que los reunió en primer lugar, ningún otro digimon está tan enamorado de su compañero humano como ellos…

-¿Sí? vaya… - la muchacha de cabellos morados se echó para atrás, donde estaba Mimi y se apoyó en sus piernas para estar cómoda. - ¿Te molesto?

-no, claro que no, pero debes estar incómoda así…

Hikari y Sora vieron como sus dos amigas se fueron reacomodando entre ellas hasta quedar una al lado de la otra, con Miyako apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la otra chica.

-lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue que ustedes dos terminaran juntas… - dijo la compañera de Tailmon, sonriendo. – las dos siempre hablaban tanto de chicos…

-claro que la obsesión de Miyako con los chicos siempre fue demasiado pasajera para tomarla en serio… - replicó Sora, también sonriendo. – pero en cambio Mimi… 

-lo mío también fue pasajero. – explicó la susodicha. – salvo por Taichi, y un poco Jou y Yamato, nunca me gustaron mucho los hombres. Y creo que mi cariño por ellos se formó porque teníamos al Mundo Digital en común, sin eso, no creo que habría sentido nada por ellos…

-pero dijiste que Yama te gustaba antes de ir al Mundo Digital. – le recodó Hikari.

-pero solo porque era el chico que a todo el mundo le gustaba, ni siquiera había hablado con él en ese entonces, no podía gustarme en serio.

-si, yo… no sabía hacia donde mis gustos se dirigían hasta que conocí a Mimi… - contó Miyako. – luego de eso me siguieron gustando otros chicos, pero siempre pensaba en Mimi en el fondo… como mi interés por Ken… solo me comenzó a gustar verdaderamente después de que Mimi dijera que teníamos que aceptarlo como parte del grupo, sentí que de esa forma tenía su aprobación… pero luego de eso me di cuenta de que así no llegaría a ningún lado…

-hace un año cuando Yama me fue a visitar a Estados Unidos, ya había comenzado a darme cuesta de los detalles que siempre había dejado de lado… y que mi interés por Miyako era más profundo que el de una amistad… pero Yama estaba ahí, y él me dijo que llevaba un tiempo pensando en mi, y que por eso me fue a ver a New York… yo estaba confundida, y acabábamos de regresar de una fiesta algo agitada… él se me acercó y yo no hice nada, y no lo detuve hasta el último momento.

La chica de lentes tomó la mano de la Tachikawa, para hacerle entender que estaba ahí, para ella. Mimi lo notó y le besó la frente con cariño.

-y las únicas historias que faltan ser contadas son las de ustedes y sus novios, chicas. – recordó Mimi, para desviar el tema a otro más alegre.

-si, bueno, entre amores despechados nos entendemos, al parecer, porque lo que pasó entre… - Hikari no pudo terminar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la hermana de Miyako entró, sonriendo. 

-¿cómo es que aún no están dormidas? Es tarde…

-¿cómo es que tú aún estabas hablando por teléfono, Chizuru? La cuenta saldrá enorme… - su hermana menor replicó.

-en la noche la tarifa es baja, además, acaban de llamar de casa de Ishida…

Hikari levantó la vista.

-¿Yama llamó?

-si, pero le dije que probablemente estarían dormidas, y dijo que mejor no las despertara. – guiñó un ojo. – pero si quieren hablar con él puedes llamarlo, total, yo ya estuve al teléfono toda la noche, un rato más no importará… - se giró hacia Sora. – dijo que su hermano estaba con él, también.

-¡gracias! 

Las dos muchachas se pusieron de pie y salieron de la pieza rápidamente, ruborizadas. Las chicas que quedaron en la habitación rieron al verlas tan animadas.

-Yagami Hikari e Ishida Yamato… - comentó la Tachikawa.

-y Takenouchi Sora y Takaishi Takeru… - agregó su novia. – las parejas del año, ¿no?

-siempre me imaginé que terminarían al revés. – mencionó Chizuru. – pero supongo que así es el amor, ¿no? llega cuando y donde menos te lo esperas…

Mimi y Miyako intercambiaron miradas, con una sonrisa cada una.

-solo espero que no se asusten cuando nos toque contarles que estabamos enamoradas de ellas antes de encontrarnos a nosotras. – murmuró la compañera de Palmon.

-si, sino, Hikari tomará el significado de la fusión de una manera completamente distinta… - finalizó Miyako. – y de todas formas, ella y Yamato se ven muy lindos juntos…

-nah, creo que Sora y Takeru se ven más adorables…

-¿qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? – preguntó Chizuru, que estaba distraída buscando su pijama.

-nada, - respondió rápidamente su hermana menor. - estabamos pensando en el momento adecuado para preguntarte por ese mordisco que tienes en el cuello…

****

OWARI~

02/01/02

****

Notas:

*me duele la cabeza* ¡demasiadas parejas! 

A ver, déjenme enumerar… las correspondidas (en su momento): Taizuru, Keniko, Shujun, Goma-Tail, Tento-Worm, Hakw-Piyo, Miko, Joumi, Takera, Koura, Yamakari, Joukari, Joushirou.

Las no correspondidas (o que nunca se supo): Taiora, Joura, Yamara, Sora-Piyo, Somi, Yami, Taimi, Mimi-Papa, Ioyako, Takeyako, Daiyako, Kenyako, Miya-Hakw, Miyakari, Taikari, Koukari, Takari, Daikari, Kenkari, Yamajun, Daikeru, Daiken.

Uf, me cansé… 

Creo que me merezco alguna clase de premio ^^ por ser capaz de mezclar tal cantidad de parejas en un solo fic y que éste no pierda su completo sentido… porque no lo pierde, ¿¿o sí??

Ya me faltan pocas parejas por mencionar… porque con _Una tierna y no tan pequeña historia de AMOR_, _Te gusta… ¡¿él?!_, _Amor frente tus ojos_, _Sombra de ti_, _Yo te amo_ y otros varios más, pues si que he puesto a las parejas más bizarras y menos comunes juntas y a la vez… ¡y en mi próximo fic irán otras tantas! jaja ^_~


End file.
